


Stress Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Anakin Skywalker, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mild Language, Oral Sex, POV CT-7567 | Rex, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Short & Sweet, Stress Relief, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anakin helps Rex relax.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Stress Relief

_Thank the fucking Maker._

Rex tossed the datapad on his desk and sank into his swivel chair with a heavy sigh. 

Finally, it was done. He finished typing all his reports, signed off on every requisition for the next mission, and even filled out the medical form Kix sent him. While removing the inhibitor chips was a quick and easy medical procedure, it still fell under brain surgery, which wasn’t something any medic took lightly. Especially Kix. 

Sparing a glance at the chronometer on his commlink, Rex pressed his lips together in a thin line. While there was still time for someone to send him more documents to look over or stop by his office with some sort of complaint, Rex was certain he could slip away for a few minutes. Grab a shower. Maybe a cup of caf on the way back too— 

The door chime pulled Rex from his thoughts. 

_Oh great_ , he rolled his eyes and jabbed the control panel on his desk. Only to smile when he found a dashing Jedi Knight waiting on the other side. 

“Rough day?” 

“Just more of the same,” Rex said, gesturing vaguely to the datapad. “Well, except this whole chip business. That’s new and just …” 

He leaned back into his chair, rubbing a hand over his face, as if trying to wipe the exhaustion from it. 

“We’ll help your _vode_ , Rex—” Anakin circled the desk and perched himself on the edge near Rex— “No one’s getting left behind or forgotten.” 

“I know. It’s just … things could have gone differently if you hadn’t believed Fives.” 

“I almost didn’t,” Anakin confessed quietly, head hung low. “There was a part of me that hoped he was delusional.” 

Anakin grimaced before continuing. “But it was just Palpatine’s influence. I … I’m ashamed to have considered him a friend at one point.” 

“He’s a manipulative bastard. It wasn’t your fault.” 

There’s a moment of silence between the two as Anakin reached out, placing a gentle hand on Rex’s jaw, thumb caressing his cheek. He studied Rex with such tender concern, it melted Rex’s heart and he leaned further into Anakin’s touch.

“Anything else bothering you?” 

Rex snorted. “I could ask you the same thing.” 

The look that Anakin gave said that this was about Rex. 

“Just stressed is all,” Rex supplied. “There’s still so much to do.” 

Scouting closer to Rex, Anakin leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to his temple, then his cheek, followed by another one to his jaw. His lips left a trail down his throat. 

“What you need—” Anakin’s hot breath fanned Rex’s skin—“is a distraction.” 

Oh? He liked where this was going. 

Rex’s heart did a backflip as Anakin took hold of the chair’s armrests and pushed the seat back far enough so he could sink to the floor. Anakin knelt between Rex's legs, resting a hand on each thigh. "Let me help you relax," he said with a coquettish smile.

“Stars …” 

“Ya know,” Anakin removed the codpiece and fiddled with Rex’s belt, “for the longest time I thought you dyed your hair.” 

Rex swallowed thickly before giving a breathy laugh, hands gripping the armrests in anticipation. “You do realize how much maintenance that requires, right?” 

The belt and kama fell to the floor with a thud and Anakin wasted no time peeling back Rex’s blacks and greys, revealing Rex’s half-hard member. 

“Well, you’ve always been nothing but dedicated.” 

Rex’s reply died in his throat as Anakin dragged his tongue along the shaft and made little circles at the tip. 

_By the Stars_ —he wasn’t going to last long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Mando'a translation(s): 
> 
> vode = siblings, comrades


End file.
